<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving you is a losing game. by hmcm1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591440">Loving you is a losing game.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcm1/pseuds/hmcm1'>hmcm1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dina POV, Other, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcm1/pseuds/hmcm1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dina realises loving Ellie is a losing game.</p><p>ps none of these characters belong to me full credit goes to naughty dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving you is a losing game.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if this is bad i wrote it at 4am lmao. enjoy nonetheless</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A broken heart is all thats left.</em>
</p><p>She was home. Safe.</p><p>
  <em>I'm still fixing all the cracks.</em>
</p><p>With her family.</p><p>
  <em>Lost a couple of the pieces when I carried it, carried it, carried it home.</em>
</p><p>She could of stayed. Been happy for once.</p><p>
  <em>I'm afraid of all I am.</em>
</p><p>But Tommy. Fucking Tommy.</p><p>
  <em>My mind feels like foreign land.</em>
</p><p>Got into her head that she needed to go back.</p><p>
  <em>Silence ringing inside my head.</em>
</p><p>Leave me behind.</p><p>
  <em>Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home.</em>
</p><p>Leave JJ behind.</p><p>
  <em>I spent all the love I've saved.</em>
</p><p>Just to finish it.</p><p>
  <em>We were always a losing game.</em>
</p><p>Just to finish something that ended over a year ago.</p><p>
  <em>Small-town boy in a big arcade.</em>
</p><p>To finish <strike>Abby </strike> <em>her </em>off.</p><p>
  <em>I got addicted to a losing game.</em>
</p><p>I told her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh</em>
</p><p>You go.</p><p>
  <em>All I know, all I know.</em>
</p><p>I go.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Loving you is a losing game.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is Arcade - Duncan Laurence</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>